Amour À Trois
by Ni Hyuuga
Summary: Eles tinham tantas coisas em comum... Partilhavam a mesma faculdade, os mesmos amigos, inclusive a personalidade. Mas era apenas isso! Apenas coisas superficiais e que, felizmente, até então, não envolviam nada relacionado a 'ela'... Será? Twoshot NejiHinaSasu.


**Sinopse:**

Eles tinham tantas coisas em comum...  
Partilhavam a mesma faculdade, os mesmos amigos, inclusive a personalidade.  
Mas era apenas isso. Apenas coisas superficiais e que, felizmente, até então, não envolviam nada relacionado a 'ela'...

Será?

...

Twoshot NejiHinaSasu

* * *

**Personagens:** Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Neji, Uchiha Sasuke.

**Shipper: NejiHinaSasu.**

**Gêneros: **Amizade, Comédia, Ecchi, Fantasia, Hentai, Humor Negro, Romance, Universo Alternativo.Avisos**: **Álcool, Incesto, Linguagem Imprópria, Nudez, Sexo.

* * *

Notas da História:

Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a Masashi Kishimoto.

Twoshot NejiHinaSasu

Inicialmente, essa fic seria postada como oneshot na fic Naruto Hentais (igualmente de minha autoria) - .br/historia/305934/Naruto_Hentais -, contudo não a achei apropriada para tal, já que ficou muito grande, além de que o hentai só é focado na segunda parte. Então, para não perder a fic, estou a postando aqui, dividindo-a em duas partes.

Conterá Menage a trois, se não gosta, não leia!

Título e a música - que tá na capa ( da Taylor Swift - só não sei o nome já que não conheço as músicas dela ¬¬) - foram sugeridos pela Aly, que betou e criou a capa - super linda *-* - da fic! Super talentosa, né?! *o*

* * *

_N/A:_

_Olá minna!_

_Mais uma fic só pra descontrair ^0^ - ok!¬¬ não é pra descontrair e sim para que não seja desperdiçada, contudo... Dá no mesmo ^-^'_

_Espero que gostem e, onegai, não deixem de comentar, senão próximo capítulo não sai U_U'_

_Err..._

_Boa leitura ^-^_

* * *

Capítulo 1

**Neji era egocêntrico.**

_Por onde passava **sabia** que todos o olhariam e, por pura ironia ou, talvez, veracidade em sua exorbitante opinião, sentia-se queimar com os olhares – admirados, invejosos, cobiçadores, desejosos – que lhe dirigiam._

**Sasuke também era egocêntrico.**

_Independente de seu humor variável **sabia** que todos o venerariam e, por pura ironia ou, talvez, veracidade em sua exorbitante opinião, sentia-se irritar com a demasiada atenção que lhe dirigiam_

**Neji era indiferente.**

_As pessoas o elogiavam e, por mais que seu ego fosse acariciado com tais amabilidades, obstinava-se a **ignorar**, pois, sabia: não precisava da opinião alheia para ser o que era e, evidentemente, pretendia ser._

**Sasuke era igualmente indiferente.**

_As palavras, simplesmente, adentravam um ouvido para, enfim, sair pelo outro. Principalmente quando se tratava de Fugaku, seu pai, irrevogavelmente insinuante quanto ao seu futuro nas corporações Uchiha, ao qual, apenas, obstinava-se a **ignorar**, pois sabia: não precisava da opinião alheia para ser o que era e, evidentemente, pretendia ser._

**Neji era vaidoso.**

_ Ser indiferente é uma coisa, contudo... Não era, totalmente, imune a certas opiniões. Essa quebra de sua estrutura rigidamente recatada e, obviamente, alheia a outras opiniões, resumia-se apenas em: olhos ônix. E, não! O dono desses olhos não era seu rival, todavia não podia deixar de se sentir meramente ameaçado quando outro par de olhos observava atentamente o senhor de tais mirantes escurecidos. Por isso seu cabelo era tão impecavelmente hidratado, tanto que conseguia chamar a atenção de quem queria para si._

**Sasuke, por evidente sequencia, também era vaidoso.**

_ Apesar de nada se importar com os outros, sua inabalável estrutura se abala em determinadas ocasiões. Essa quebra de sua estrutura rigidamente recatada e, obviamente, alheia a outras opiniões, resumia-se apenas em: olhos perolados. E, não! O dono desses olhos não era seu rival, todavia não podia deixar de se sentir meramente ameaçado quando outro par de olhos observava atentamente o senhor de tais mirantes aclarados. Por isso destinava (infelizmente), horas e mais horas, diariamente, a uma musculação em sua academia particular, tanto que, como resultado de todo seu esforço em manter a boa forma, conseguia chamar a atenção de quem queria para si__._

E, por mais que houvesse grande semelhança na personalidade de ambos, eles **não**eram rivais. Suportavam-se, até.

No entanto, era um lá e outro cá. Cada um com seu cada qual, expressando suas semelhanças em separados cantos. Mesmo que dividissem a mesma cidade, bairro, rua, faculdade, turma, popularidade, grupo de amigos e personalidade, mas era apenas isso.

Apenas essas coisas superficiais e que felizmente, até então, não envolviam nada relacionado a **ela**.

Por isso se suportavam, poder-se-ia dizer que seriam até bons melhores amigos se não fossem tão incomunicáveis com os meros mortais – por conta da magnitude de seus egos –, e, entre eles mesmos, deuses inabaláveis.

Todavia, isso subitamente mudou quando em certo dia, na escola, descobriram por culpa de Naruto, amigo de ambos, que eram possuidores de mais dois adereços na personalidade em comum.

E o que incitou certo desconforto entre ambos fora o evidente fato de que...

**Neji sempre foi, é e será egoísta.**

_Perfeição adornava seu ser. Fato! Por isso, um supremo deus, é merecedor, ou melhor, possuidor, afirmativamente, de tudo o que, para si, lhe pertence. Dessa forma, quando algo seu estava sendo cobiçado por alheios, seu lado primitivo falava mais alto e, simplesmente, agia por impulso. Arrependia-se, no fim, mas depois sabia que deixara bem claro que aquilo, fosse o que fosse, era seu e de mais ninguém._

**Contudo...**

**Sasuke também, igualmente e por evidente sequência, sempre foi, é e será egoísta.**

_Não precisava de palavras para dizer que maravilha maior do que ele não existia nesse mundo. Fato! Apenas se olhando no espelho já sabia, por si só, a constatação disso, tanto que se alguém, ali é merecedor, ou melhor, possuidor, afirmativamente, de alguma coisa, esse alguém é ele. Dessa forma, quando algo seu estava, apenas sendo mirado por alheios, inexplicavelmente a aula de filosofia – aquela que define a ideia de propriedade¹, onde os infindáveis conflitos existentes no mundo se resumem ao egoísmo humano – lhe vinha à mente, juntamente com uma insana vontade de agir pelo seu ID². Arrependia-se, no fim, mas depois sabia que deixara bem claro que aquilo, fosse o que fosse, era seu e de mais ninguém._

Daí em diante, Neji e Sasuke passaram a se desafiar. Mas, ainda assim, era só isso! Apenas desafios. E desafios, estes, ao ver dos demais, ridículos! Era, resumidamente, baseados em quem era o mais bonito, popular, inteligente, possuidor da atenção do "**algo**" pertencente a si... Mas, à tona, veio aquilo que, outrora indicando certa evidência, agora, indicava verdadeiramente a intenção de cada um dos dois e que, por pura ironia ou talvez carma mesmo, era em comum a ambos.

E o que seria? Simples!

Muito simples levando em conta que, somente algo, ou melhor, alguém, era capaz de tirar, totalmente, o egocentrismo e indiferença dos rapazes, além de fazê-los perder a cabeça em meio à tudo. E esse alguém era Hyuuga Hinata.

**Hinata não era egocêntrica.**

_Por onde passava, sabia que ninguém a olharia, além de saber que, independente do seu humor, sua vida seria sempre a mesma, sem regalias ou demasiada atenção dos demais._

**Hinata não era indiferente.**

_Tanto que quando recebia um elogio, o sorriso brilhante era evidente em sua face, além de que, quando seu pai, Hiashi, preocupava-se com o seu futuro, era toda ouvidos e atenção, não perdendo nenhuma palavra, afinal, ela era e seria aquilo que definissem de si._

**Hinata não era vaidosa.**

_Os fios negro-azulados eram macios e, mesmo aparentando serem bem cuidados, não recebiam mais do que uma leve penteada pela manhã, além é claro, de serem lavados sem qualquer produto especial – diferente de "certo" alguém, cujos cabelos castanhos conheciam todo tipo de química possível –, todos os dias. Quanto seu físico, sim, era invejável, contudo, quem dissera que tinha paciência para academias? Preferia usar de seu tempo com algo mais produtivo, como curtir os amigos e estudar. Além do mais, não precisava de tanto, já que independente de como estivesse, aqueles que amavam estavam lá sempre com ela._

E, por mais que houvesse grande contradição na personalidade dela com os dois, os laços foram inevitáveis de se acontecer. Tanto que...

Primos, Hinata e Neji amavam-se. E, por mais estranho que pudesse ser, o amor de ambos era igual. Tanto que esse amor era adornado da mesma forma: carinho, cumplicidade, atração, desejo, paixão... E dessa forma, por serem completos opostos, contudo levantes de sentimentos iguais, completavam-se.

**Agora...**

Amigos, Hinata e Sasuke, também, amavam-se. E, por mais estranho que pudesse ser, o amor de ambos era igual. Tanto que esse amor era adornado da mesma forma: carinho, cumplicidade, atração, desejo, paixão...E dessa forma, por serem completos opostos, contudo levantes de sentimentos iguais, completavam-se.

Hum... Ok! Tudo muito lindo e perfeito... Entretanto havia, obviamente, um problema. E esse problema resumia-se em inimizade de certas pessoas inclusas na história toda...

Inimigos, Neji e Sasuke odiavam-se. E por mais estranho que pudesse ser, o ódio de ambos era igual! Claro, uma personalidade igual, uma adoração em comum... Ambos queriam Hinata e, por mais tímida e estarrecida com a confusão de seus sentimentos, agora, totalmente esclarecidos, ela queria a ambos. E quando, inesperadamente, em um ato desesperado de provar de quem Hinata pertence, Neji e Sasuke se declararam, ela não soube o que fazer.

Amava a ambos! E de forma idêntica.

Talvez pudesse, para alguns, ser algo impossível de se acontecer, mas sentia as mesmas coisas, sempre, na presença de ambos. Era tudo na mesma intensidade...

Tão desesperada que só ela, naquele instante, recorreu a única pessoa que confiava plenamente para lhe dar um bom conselho: Yamanaka Ino, sua melhor amiga. Só que havia um detalhe naquilo tudo e que Hinata não soube definir como deixou passar. Ino podia ser tudo, contudo a normalidade, em si, passava longe. Além de que Ino sabia manipulá-la muito bem, tanto que a convenceu de esclarecer o que sentia por ambos e esperar por algum milagre que fizesse o grande orgulho daqueles dois cederem e dividirem o seu amor.

Mas Neji e Sasuke, além de se odiarem, foram, são e serão, para sempre, egoístas. Bem, era isso que ela e eles, mesmos, pensavam.

Até que, então, chegamos ao presente momento, ao qual, sem mais demasiados esclarecimentos de personalidades e sentimentos, Hinata, após marcar um estranho jantar entre os três, preparava-se para o tal.

Sentia-se nervosa. Muito nervosa. As mãos tremiam enquanto tirava, com certa dificuldade, do cabide, o vestido preparado especialmente para aquela ocasião e, em seguida, o depositava na cama. Observou-o detalhadamente, arrependendo-se por ter se deixado levar tanto assim por Ino, que fizera questão de lhe emprestar um de seus magníficos e parcialmente vulgares, usando de um eufemismo gigantesco por conta da estrutura do mesmo, vestidos, exuberantemente, decotados.

Obviamente que sua intenção não era se mostrar tão inocente e infantil naquela conversa que teriam. Senão como dariam credibilidade à ela? Uma menininha inocente, vestindo uma de suas roupas demasiadamente largas, usando de sua gagueira e personalidade frágil? Não dariam nada, nem mesmo prestariam atenção ao que teria a propor. Mas, talvez, se a vissem como uma mulher, fazendo-se por merecer seus vinte e dois anos, considerassem o que lhes iria propor sem, instantaneamente, ao começar a conversa, negarem de primeira.

Mas, ainda assim, achou aquele vestido negro – com o busto, além de decotado, ser adornado por uma renda fina e de desenhos abstratos, de um comprimento nada comportado, batendo-lhe à um palmo do joelho, e um tanto quanto justo – nada a ver com sua personalidade, além de não ter se sentindo nem um pouco confortável quando o experimentou. Entretanto, àquela hora, já não podia mais reclamar. Tivera uma semana inteira para resolver esse problema, mas a insegurança era tão imensa que acabou por, a contra gosto, aceitar aquele mesmo.

Suspirou antes de se livrar da toalha que cobria seu corpo, recém-saído do banho, e se aproximar, novamente, do vestido, pegando-o e o vestindo com rapidez.

Olhou-se no espelho sentindo o rosto corar ao notar como o vestido ficara em si. Não podia negar, estava bonita e sexy, mas a vergonha era tanta... Enfim, decidindo ignorar a ardência em suas bochechas, penteou os longos fios de seu cabelo azulado, ainda molhados, e, quando finalizado o ato, deixou o quarto e rumou para a cozinha.

Averiguou se estava tudo em ordem, a mesa devidamente arrumada para um jantar a três, a comida que seria servida, o ambiente em si, além de verificar se houvera deixado algo fora do lugar em todo o apartamento – perfeccionista de marca maior. Notando que estava tudo em seu devido lugar, deixou-se cair desleixadamente, contudo tão nervosa quanto antes, no sofá de sua sala esperando ansiosamente a chegada do primo e amigo.

Passaram-se alguns bons minutos e Hinata mal se aguentava mais. Olhava o relógio a todo instante e em mais uma de suas olhadas ao mesmo, a campainha soou, assustando-a inicialmente. Prontamente, recuperada do susto, com as mãos geladas, o coração saltitando em seu peito, e o nervosismo nunca a deixando. Andou até a porta tocando em seguida a maçaneta desta e girando lentamente.

Toda aquela dificuldade em se mover esvaiu-se quando a porta fora bruscamente empurrada, chegando até mesmo, a empurrá-la para trás. Hinata viu com surpresa, Neji e Sasuke, ambos sempre tão comportados, apostando "corrida" para ver quem entraria ali primeiro. Quis rir, contudo achou inapropriado pela carranca que ambos tinham nas faces, mas que foram rapidamente trocadas por uma chocada e maliciosa quando a miraram.

─ B-boa n-no-oite, Neji-kun, Sasuke-kun. ─ Não ousava os olhar nos olhos, estava muito sem graça e nervosa com tudo aquilo. Por isso somente os cumprimentou e fez uma leve mesura, fazendo os jovens arfarem ao visualizarem como os fartos seios da menina estavam expostos por aquele vestido. Céus! Teriam uma longa e tortuosa noite.

─ Boa noite, Hinata-sama.

Neji e suas formalidades, típico! Mas Hinata já não se importava tanto mais assim. Contudo torceu, levemente, o nariz, antes de se voltar com sua postura ereta, ao sentir o primo se aproximar de si.

O ar do local praticamente sumiu ao visualizar o deslumbramento de Neji. Ele era lindo, obvio. Contudo, com aquela camisa branca, com os dois primeiros botões abertos, deixando a mostra uma corrente de prata marcando o pescoço forte, além da calça jeans escura, dando a ele um ar descontraído e sóbrio, tornava-o ainda mais irresistível do que já era. E constatar isso fez um suspiro altamente evidente sair dos lábios da Hyuuga. Ele estava sexy e isso era um fato incontestável.

Prendeu o fôlego quando ele, com uma sensualidade sem igual, levou a mão forte, emanando uma quentura devastadora, à seu queixo erguendo sua cabeça para cima, fazendo-a admirar o enigmático sorriso de canto que era destinado somente a si, e os olhos, igualmente perolados mirando-lhe apaixonadamente.

─ N-neji-kun...

─ Boa noite, Hinata-chan.

Sasuke não estava gostando nada do que Neji fazia naquele momento. Na verdade, estava odiando e sentia uma vontade, quase incontrolável de surrar a carinha bonita dele. Contudo, em respeito a _sua_ hime, controlava-se ao máximo. Além disso, quando a caminho do apartamento de Hinata, acabou por se encontrar com Neji e decidiram, ao menos naquele momento, deixarem as desavenças de lado para que pudessem aproveitar de uma agradável noite ao lado de Hinata, independente de quem no fim da noite fosse escolher.

Mas sabia, Neji estava jogando baixo. Seduzindo a garota aos poucos, para acalentar o seu confuso coraçãozinho e dessa forma, induzi-la a o escolher. Pelas claras reações da garota, era mais do que obvio que estava funcionando. Contudo, o jogo que Neji jogava, felizmente Sasuke já era mestre, por isso facilmente obtendo a atenção daquela que destinara todo o seu amor, aproximou-se sorrateiro, vendo os olhos da mesma brilharem extasiados com sua súbita aproximação.

Hinata estava embasbacada. Como, por todos os deuses, aqueles dois homens maravilhosos, estavam querendo si? Como? Era quase surreal, no entanto, lá estavam eles disputando a sua atenção cada qual com um charme único.

Sasuke por si só, independente do que usasse, esbanjava sensualidade. O modo de andar, o jeito que deixava os ombros, ao mesmo tempo em que eretos, portando sua presença e imponência, eram desleixados, pelo leve repuxar dos braços caídos, abrigando as mãos nos bolsos da calça; ou os olhos levemente cerrados, com as sobrancelhas franzidas, deixando-o com uma expressão séria, mas daquela seriedade compenetrada e que guardava um lado malicioso que ela estava mais do que disposta a descobrir.

Aproximando-se de Hinata, e ignorando a presença de Neji, ainda tão próximo, Sasuke abraçou-a repentinamente, algo comum de se fazerem, contudo naquele momento, propositalmente, apertara a menina com muito mais "vontade" contra si do que o normal. Sentiu-a tremer com isso, e um estranho largo sorriso adornou seus lábios.

Aspirando inebriada ,o extasiante cheiro amadeirado irradiado da pele do moreno, Hinata suspirou. Aquilo era demais para o seu pobre coração aguentar, contudo, bem, lá estava ela encantada com o charme de Sasuke, esquecendo-se completamente que a qualquer momento poderia ter uma taquicardia.

Antes que pudesse usar de sua extensa sabedoria na arte da sedução, um leve pigarro vindo de Neji, fez-se presente, fazendo Sasuke, com evidente contrariedade, afastar-se de Hinata.

Sem graça por toda aquela atenção recebida, portando a face rubra e exalando nervosismo por todos os poros, Hinata indicou a pequena, mas confortável sala de jantar, onde a mesa estava impecavelmente arrumada, somente esperando os convidados se deleitarem por tal arrumação.

E Hinata fitou os garotos lhe darem as costas, adentrando calmamente a pequena saleta. Ao dar o primeiro passo, as pernas tremeram e o coração se desvaneceu. Pensou em voltar atrás com tudo, deixar as coisas como estavam, ela sendo a prima de Neji e amiga de Sasuke. Contudo, mesmo tremulamente, as pernas seguiram o caminho sem que pudesse prever, e quando já no cômodo, com os olhos dos mesmos presos em si, soube que não haveria mais volta.

Agora teria que abrir o jogo.

* * *

_N/A:_

_Gostaram? Espero que sim!_

_Só propagandeando, hehehe, semana que bem terá NejiHina em Naruto Hentais! Era pra ser essa fic - ao qual dividi em dois capítulos por ter ficado muito grande - que fora do shipper vencedor, contudo achei que, sei lá, teria muito enrolação quando geral quer o hentai ^-^ Mas eu não podia desperdiçar essa fic que fiz com tanto carinho à um século ^0^_

_Próximo e ultimo capítulo terá hentai com esses três *o* Mas... Sairá somente se mandarem review! Onegai, não deixem de comentar!_

_Beijos carinhosos e muito obrigada, desde já, àqueles que lerem a fic!_

_Ja ne ^.~_

_COMENTEM!_


End file.
